As long as she's happy
by Ben Myatt
Summary: Davis/Kari: Davis still loves Kari, but she's with TK. Then Davis is in a serious car crash, what will happen between the two now? NOW COMPLETED!!!
1. Dancing with him

I don't own Digimon, and I never will. Same goes for the immaculate fools song, "The prince."  
  
This story is set when all of the second group of Digidestined (Kari, TK, Davis etc) are about 18 years old.  
  
As long as she's happy.  
  
Chapter 1.  
  
Dancing with him.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
Davis stood leaning on the wall of the hall, looking out onto the dance floor, watching TK and Kari dance together.  
  
The two had known each other far longer than Davis had, and when they had announced that they were going out together, no one had been surprised. Least of all Davis. He had known this day would come.  
  
TK put his arms around Kari's lower back, and she rested her head on his shoulder, a smile creeping across her face as she closed her eyes and relaxed into his embrace.  
  
Davis ignored the pang of jealousy that leapt through the turmoil of his emotions.  
  
"They make a cute couple don't they?" said Tai.  
  
Davis put his face into neutral.  
  
"Yes, they do."  
  
"Don't do anything stupid, Davis. Kari values you as a friend, and I'd hate to see you jeopardise that friendship."  
  
The younger man turned to his friend. Davis spoke in a neutral voice, not allowing his emotions to be seen.  
  
"What makes you think I'd do anything about it? Hell, what makes you think I could if I tried. She obviously loves him, and there's nothing I can do to change that. So I wont bother."  
  
Davis turned on his heel and walked out of the hall. But not before he saw TK lower his lips onto Kari's.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
He stood in one of the empty classrooms, looking out over the city. In the rain that poured down, its lights seemed to stretch into infinity.  
  
"Nice night."  
  
Yolei came up and stood beside him. People seemed to be doing a lot of that lately. Were his feelings that goddamn obvious?  
  
"Yes, it is a nice night. If this is about Kari."  
  
"Its not, but it's interesting to see that you're mind leaps straight to her. You gonna come back out anytime soon?"  
  
Davis shook his head.  
  
"Yolei?"  
  
Ken Ichijochi Stumbled into the room, his face red.  
  
"Are you drunk?" Yolei asked. Ken Straightened up and seemed to be thinking for a second. He answered slowly.  
  
"Not.Yet."  
  
Davis and Yolei looked at each other.  
  
"I think we'll be coming home with you."  
  
She took Ken's shoulder and started to walk him out of the room, but turned back briefly.  
  
"Don't do anything stupid Davis."  
  
Davis gave her a small smile.  
  
"As long as she's happy, Yolei, I'll crawl back under the rock I came out of."  
  
Yolei and Ken left. Davis turned to look at the cityscape once more, and then went to catch up with them  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
Kari and TK were still dancing as Davis crossed the hall to catch up with Yolei and Ken. The slow melody was enhanced in Davis mind by the beating of his own heart.  
  
He watched them, for a while. Dancing there.  
  
He caught himself staring, and turned away. Walking out of the room, he jogged to catch up with Ken and Yolei.  
  
The music followed him down the hall, filling his mind.  
  
"Save a prince for her,  
  
Save a tear for me.  
  
And let her prince be everything  
  
That I could never be.  
  
Save a prince for her  
  
A prince for her."  
  
Davis walked away, and down into the car park.  
  
Yolei was waiting for him.  
  
"Davis, can you give us a ride, because there is no way I am letting Ken get behind the wheel."  
  
"Yolei, I am perfectly capabibble of driving." Said Ken to the pot plant that stood next to his girlfriend. Yolei put her hand to her forehead. Davis grinned.  
  
"Sure. My Jeeps just over here."  
  
They got into the Jeep, and Yolei helped Ken into the back seat. The young man slumped down onto his side, and started to snore.  
  
"Hey, watch it!" came a voice from under Ken's head. Veemon popped out and looked up at Davis.  
  
"What's up with him?" Veemon asked. Ken belched loudly onto the back of the Digimon's head. Veemon's nose twitched  
  
"Never mind."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
"Where are Hawkmon and Wormmon?" asked Davis as he drove down the highway.  
  
"We left them at home. We didn't really think it would be their scene, even if the whole world knows about the digital world now. Why did you bring Veemon?"  
  
Davis shot his best friend a grin.  
  
"Because last time I left him alone in the apartment he cleared out the fridge. I had to live on Bologna sandwiches for three days, until my pay check came through."  
  
"How is work? I heard you were working in a strip club!"  
  
Davis laughed; he seemed to be cheering up the farther away they got from Kari and TK.  
  
" I'm the barman. I've got to admit, having this job has given me a bit of a reputation, but it's actually not a strip club, just a local bar. Where the occasional bachelor party has strippers brought in. Its not a bad place, I."  
  
Whether it was a combination of the wet roads, or something else, the Jeep suddenly slid across the road. Its back tyre caught on a speed trap, and the vehicle flipped onto its side, and went sliding towards a wall. The car hit head on, and Davis was thrown forward, his seat-belt tearing from its socket in the frame. The last thing he heard was Yolei's scream as he went through the windshield. Thank god her seatbelt had held.  
  
Davis slammed into the wall, and blacked out.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
What can I say, I'm a sucker for the underdog, and I always liked Davis better than TK, because A) he plays football, and B) he is just a nice guy. If you don't like that combination then you're welcome to say so. In my opinion there aren't nearly enough Davis-Kari fics out there so I decided to write one.  
  
The song that plays in the hall as Davis leaves is called "The Prince" by the Immaculate fools. Don't worry, no-one else has heard of them either.  
  
I know its poorly written, but give me a chance okay.  
  
I'm gonna put up a separate section on my website for miscellaneous stories now! More work. Yippee.  
  
R+R!  
  
-Ben 


	2. shattered hopes and dreams

Chapter 2  
  
Shattered hopes and dreams.  
  
Davis felt like he was swimming in an ocean of darkness. He swam along, his senses blurred by the water. He could sense some kind of wall ahead of him, and he knew that something important was behind it, but he didn't know what. He tried to will his body to stop, but he kept going. Any second now he was going to crash into the wall.  
  
"Davis?"  
  
I know that voice.  
  
"Can you hear me Davis?"  
  
Kari. What is she doing here?  
  
"Come back to us Davis."  
  
TK too. Have they come swimming with me? I remember.  
  
(The windscreen shattering in front of me, Yolei's scream, praying that her seat-belt held, the wall rushing up, Twisting to avoid it hitting my head, Yolei's screaming getting louder, Ken shouting now too, Veemon jumping over the seats to get to me, hitting the wall, Yolei, screaming, Yolei, Yolei.)  
  
"Yolei!"  
  
Kari leapt back.  
  
"You're awake!"  
  
Davis ignored her comment.  
  
"Where's Yolei? Is she okay? What about Ken? And Veemon? Are they all."  
  
TK held up his hand.  
  
"Calm down Davis, you took a heavy hit. Relax a bit 'kay?"  
  
Davis ignored him and tried to get up. Pain shot through both his legs.  
  
"SHIT!" He settled down again, and the nurse from the hall dashed into the room.  
  
"Are you okay Davis?" June looked down at her brother with concern in her eyes. The young man settled back into the bed.  
  
"Are my friends okay?"  
  
His sister nodded.  
  
" A few cuts and bruises, but nothing more serious than that. They were lucky that you're a better driver than you let on. Veemon's outside, if you want him to come in?"  
  
Davis nodded, and the small blue Digimon leapt through the door and onto the chair at his side.  
  
June looked at Kari and TK.  
  
"5 minutes. No more. The doctor will be here in a little while."  
  
They nodded, and then sat on the Windowsill by his bed. TK put a possessive arm around Kari's waist.  
  
Davis felt sick.  
  
"Are you going to be okay?" Kari asked.  
  
The man in the bed grinned and nodded.  
  
"Somehow I don't think I'll be playing any soccer for a while. How long have you guys been here? What time is it?"  
  
"It's about 3 in the afternoon. We were only here for a few minutes before you woke up. You've been in here overnight." Said TK.  
  
"We were really worried. June called us when you were brought in, and we rushed here as soon we could."  
  
The door opened.  
  
"I thought the nurse gave you a five minute warning. I'm afraid you'll have to leave now."  
  
Kari and TK got up to go. As they went through the door, Kari turned.  
  
"I'm glad your okay, Davis."  
  
Then she was gone.  
  
Davis noticed the doctor giving him a strange look.  
  
"Cute girl. She your girlfriend?"  
  
Davis paused before answering, His eyes staring at the door.  
  
"No. Nothing like that."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
Kari sat with her arms folded in tightly around herself in the passenger seat of TK's car. The rain was still pouring down outside, as it had been doing since the school dance.  
  
Kari didn't like seeing her friends get hurt. but, was she even sure she could still count Davis as a friend. She had hardly spoken to him since she started going out with TK. She could still remember the day they had announced it.  
  
"You're brooding." TK said from beside her.  
  
"Am not."  
  
"Are too. Your mouth gets that little pucker when you're brooding."  
  
"My mouth was not puckered." She paused "okay, maybe I was brooding."  
  
"Davis?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"I don't like seeing anyone hurt, least of all my friends."  
  
TK nodded sombrely.  
  
"It was one hell of a shock wasn't it? I never thought anything would keep Davis still that long."  
  
"That's not funny TK."  
  
He sighed.  
  
"I know. But I couldn't think of anything else to say. Sorry."  
  
They pulled up outside her apartment building. Kari climbed out of the car.  
  
"Are you sure you'll be okay?" TK asked.  
  
Kari lent into the car and kissed him.  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
He laughed, and pulled away from the kerb.  
  
Kari made her way up to her apartment. She turned her key in the lock and walked in. The empty apartment seemed like the perfect place to be right now, quiet and secluded. Just her and.  
  
"Kari?"  
  
Gatomon padded out of Kari's bedroom, where she had obviously been sleeping. Her tail ring shone in the dull grey light that came through the window. Kari didn't reply, she didn't have to. The young woman went and sat in a chair facing the balcony windows. Her Digimon came and leapt up onto the armrest.  
  
"How is he?" Gatomon asked.  
  
Kari shook her head.  
  
"He woke up, just before we had to go. He had two broken legs. He wanted to become a pro soccer player, you know? He probably wont be able to do that now. I could see in his eyes, he knew. His dream, shattered, just like that."  
  
She sat back in her chair.  
  
"And do you know what? The first thing he said was asking whether Yolei and Ken were okay, he didn't even think about himself."  
  
Gatomon grinned. "From what I remember, Davis never was big on thinking."  
  
But Kari didn't answer, her face had a faraway look on it, and Gatomon knew that she was lost in her own memory. The Digimon jumped off of the chair's arm, and went to fix some tea.  
  
Kari remembered, the day she and TK had made their little announcement.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
"Everybody, me and Kari have something to say." TK's voice rang out loud in the classroom  
  
All the eyes in the room turned to look at the Seventeen year old, all of the Tokyo Digidestined were there and their Digimon also turned to look.  
  
TK seemed to dry up suddenly, and looked to Kari for help. She raised her eyes to the ceiling, and looked at everyone.  
  
"Well.me and TK are going out together. That okay with everyone?"  
  
Everyone in the room broke out in grins, but one seemed fixed in place, frozen in time.  
  
"ABOUT TIME TOO!" Mimi's voice yelled, and everyone in the room burst out laughing.  
  
The Digidestined all rushed forward at once to congratulate the couple, and no one noticed Davis slip quietly from the room.  
  
No one except Kari.  
  
She disengaged herself from her friends, and walked out into the hallway.  
  
Davis was a little way ahead of her. Walking away, his shoulders slumped forward as he absently kicked along an empty coke can. She jogged to catch up with him.  
  
"Davis?" He jumped when she spoke; he had obviously been so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he hadn't heard her coming. He regained his composure quickly.  
  
"Kari." He turned and started walking again, Veemon at his side, quiet for the first time in Kari's memory.  
  
"Aren't you gonna say anything? You know, congratulate me?"  
  
He turned back to her, and there was a coldness in his eyes, that was unlike anything she had ever seen before. It was something she would never have associated with Davis, the guy who was always so boisterous.  
  
"Congratulations Kari."  
  
He turned again. She caught his arm. As he looked at her, the coldness she had seen a second ago faded, and he gave a small smile. He stopped her before she could speak again.  
  
"As long as you're happy Kari, I wont say anything. I hope you made the right decision." He looked back up the hallway. "He's a lucky guy."  
  
Davis gently disengaged her hand from his arm, and walked away, before she could see the tears that welled up at the back of his eyes.  
  
That was a year ago, and she had hardly spoken to him since.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
Davis absorbed everything the doctor said with a poker face.  
  
Broken legs.  
  
Damaged vertebrae.  
  
Lucky to get off this lightly.  
  
He just lay there, and thought about what might have been. He was going into physiotherapy in a few hours.  
  
"Should have you back on your feet in a couple of months. I've arranged for the hospital psychiatrist to do some tests for shock."  
  
A voice came from the door.  
  
"I wouldn't bother, doc, he's a hopeless case."  
  
Cody, Joe and Izzy were stood at the door, large grins on their faces and parcels under their arms. Their Digimon stood at their feet, and rushed in to talk excitedly with Veemon. The doctor grinned.  
  
"I'll leave you guys to it."  
  
He left the room, and the three Digidestined at the door sat around Davis's bed. He indicated their parcels.  
  
"Those had better contain food."  
  
Cody grinned, and looked at the bowl of porridge on the nightstand.  
  
"Why should they, when they're feeding you that quality stuff?"  
  
Davis glanced at his bowl.  
  
"Are you kidding, even Veemon wouldn't touch this stuff."  
  
Joe looked at him suspiciously.  
  
"Are you sure? Let me try."  
  
Before anyone could protest, he had grabbed the bowl and eaten a spoonful. His facial features locked into a fixed grin.  
  
"Interesting. texture."  
  
Davis smiled politely.  
  
"Bathrooms across the hall. You might just make it."  
  
Joe stood in a hurry, and left. A smirking Izzy handed Davis his laptop.  
  
"Thought you might like to take a look into the digital world. I stopped by at the impound to check on your jeep. The cop told me to give you this, with his condolences."  
  
He held out Davis's D3.  
  
"Thanks. It might do Veemon some good to get into the digital world for a while, even if the doctors wont let me go. Did you know the cop?"  
  
Izzy shook his head. Davis grinned.  
  
"Seems fame does have its benefits, doesn't it?" he looked at his watch.  
  
"I've gotta go for my physiotherapy session now. I'll catch you guys later, okay?"  
  
Davis levered himself out of bed, into the wheelchair that was at his side.  
  
"When are you getting out of here?" Cody asked.  
  
"Tomorrow. They said there's no point in keeping me around, except to annoy June, which everyone seems to take great delight in. it's nice to know its not just me. See ya later."  
  
He wheeled himself out into the hallway. Cody followed him.  
  
"I stopped in to see Yolei and Ken on the way here. Yolei said to give you a message:  
  
The next time she asks you for a ride, say NO!"  
  
Davis laughed.  
  
"That figures, but I don't have a car at the moment. Can you do me a favour?"  
  
"Name it."  
  
"Can you take Veemon back to my Mom's place? I'm gonna be staying there for a while. She wants to keep an eye on me." Davis pulled a face.  
  
"Okay. Don't do anything stupid."  
  
"Why DOES everyone say that."  
  
Cody fixed him with a baleful stare.  
  
"I can't think."  
  
He walked back to Davis's room. Davis grinned after him, and rolled in the opposite direction.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, another chapter. Isn't it nice? Please bear in mind that this is my first attempt at a serious romance, so its bound to be a piece of crap.  
  
DAVIS RULES!!!!!!!  
  
TK SUCKS!!!!!!!!!!  
  
KARI IS RELATIVELY IMPARTIAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
HAIL TO THE MOOSE OF DOOM!!!!!!!!  
  
#~(::)~#  
  
Sorry, I'm ranting to cover up my feeble writing skills.  
  
R+R  
  
Luv  
  
Ben. 


	3. Soul of courage, Soul of Freindship, hea...

Chapter 3.  
  
Soul of Friendship, Soul of courage, Heart of love.  
  
"All you need is love." - John Lennon.  
  
(1 month later.)  
  
Davis Miyomoto sat in his wheelchair, and watched with joy as the first snow of winter started to fall outside his window. The swirling whiteness replacing the rain that had poured until just over a week ago, tiny star- fragments against the dark of the sky. It was early November, and the weather had been haywire for months. The cold had been building up to this snowfall for weeks, the lake in the park was frozen over, and only a fool went out without being wrapped up like Mummymon.  
  
Davis was startled out of his reverie by a knock at the door. He hesitated, not wanting to move from his position.  
  
The knock came again, more insistent this time. He sighed, and manoeuvred his chair around.  
  
"Alright, I'm coming! I am a cripple, my legs are broken and weak!" he called good-naturedly.  
  
He wheeled himself into the hallway, and rolled to the door. He opened it to see Kari standing there, Gatomon at her side. He had been mildly surprised to discover that Kari was living down the hall from his mother, but life was full of surprises. She was giving him a strange look.  
  
"Why did you shout that?"  
  
Davis looked embarrassed.  
  
"Umm, I've been watching Monty Python for the past couple of weeks."  
  
She laughed.  
  
"Whatever. You wanna come down to the park? The snows going to settle, and I wanna be out there in it."  
  
Davis smiled.  
  
"Sure, just let me get my crutches, I can't very well go in this thing." He tapped his chair. "C'mon in."  
  
He rolled into his room and pulled on his jacket, tucking a scarf under the neckline, and levered himself up onto his crutches. Only one of his legs was still in plaster, but the other one was till weak and needed support. The doctor had told him to rest them both as much as possible, and to use the chair when he was at home. He swung back out into the hall. Kari stood up from where she had been seated.  
  
"Ready?" He nodded.  
  
"Then Lets go man!" her excitement made him smile. He opened the door for her.  
  
"After you ma'am."  
  
She gave him a mocking curtsey.  
  
"Thank you sir." She giggled.  
  
He followed her down the corridor and into the lift.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
As Kari stepped out onto the sidewalk the blast of cold air hit her in the face, Gatomon leapt onto her shoulder, and huddled up close. She was glad of Davis's company, even if he wasn't as much of a conversationalist as he used to be. She looked across at him, and noticed that he had the goggles he had inherited from Tai up on his head. He caught her looking and grinned.  
  
"It's a nice night isn't it?"  
  
"It's bloody freezing!"  
  
"Snow tends to do that Kari. If the snow was warm, it would still be called rain." Davis spoke as if to a kindergartener.  
  
"Shut up." Davis realised that Kari didn't have a scarf on. He hastily pulled off his own and passed it to her. She accepted it with a smile.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
He smiled back and they started down the road to the park. Veemon and Gatomon hung behind to talk, there fur taking away the bite of winter. Gatomon looked at Davis and spoke in a hushed tone so that the two Digidestined wouldn't hear them talking.  
  
"He still likes her, doesn't he." It was a statement, not a question, but Veemon nodded anyway.  
  
"However did you guess? Was it the fact that he makes it blatantly obvious he likes being around her, or the fact that he gets that little smile on his face whenever he sees that she's happy?"  
  
The blue Digimon looked at his companion. Gatomon realised the he was waiting for an answer. She shrugged.  
  
"It's probably the fact that he seems to want to do whatever he can to make her happy. I don't think I've ever seen a guy like him. Except maybe for TK, but then I've known him, and Patomon for a long time. Patomon's got to be my best friend in the world."  
  
She noticed a small smile on Veemon's face. He spoke quietly.  
  
"You know, for a long time I felt that way about you. That was why Davis wanted me to evolve to champion level in the first place, so we could impress you guys. And. what are you staring at?"  
  
Gatomon held her wide-eyed gaze on Veemon's face.  
  
"You liked me? I mean, really?" Veemon nodded. "And. how about now?"  
  
The blue skinned Digimon smirked.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know?" He leapt ahead to catch up with the two figures, leaving Gatomon open mouthed in the snow. The cat-Digimon shook herself, and then took off after him.  
  
"Hey, wait up!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
The two figures walked into the snow-covered park, a thick white carpet spread out before them.  
  
Davis turned to speak to Kari, and caught a snowball full in the face. Kari grinned at him mischievously.  
  
"You should have better reactions mister big-shot soccer player." She said.  
  
Davis grinned at her.  
  
"You try playing soccer in crutches. It ain't exactly easy!"  
  
She turned away. He saw a momentary glimpse of sadness on her face. She looked sideways at him.  
  
"Davis?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Why did you leave the dance early that evening? And don't tell me it was just to give Yolei a lift."  
  
He looked at her, and saw that she wanted the truth. He turned and swung a few paces before looking back.  
  
"You want the truth? I was bored. I was doing absolutely nothing at that dance, so I decided to go home. I gave Yolei a lift because Ken was out of his skull, and talking to pot-plants."  
  
Kari frowned.  
  
"You're lying Davis." She turned and stalked away. Gatomon and Veemon exchanged a look and followed her. Davis cursed under his breath.  
  
"Kari!" He swung along to catch up with her. She ignored him.  
  
"Kari, just talk to me. She was walking fast, and his crutch suddenly slipped on a patch of ice. He fell onto his stiff leg.  
  
"Shit!"  
  
Kari turned and dashed back to him. She bent down and helped him to his feet.  
  
"Are you okay?" he nodded, and grimaced at the bolt of pain that shot up his leg as it straightened. He stooped to retrieve his crutch. Then he looked up at her again.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry."  
  
She stopped him.  
  
"No. If you don't want to tell me, it's not my place to make you" She smiled "and I'm not that sure I want to know anyway."  
  
They started walking again.  
  
"So what do you want to do?"  
  
"I think I'll go ice-skating. The lakes frozen solid, and TK said he'd be there."  
  
Davis frowned.  
  
"Don't you think skates would be a good idea?" he asked. She gave him a sarcastic look.  
  
"You DON'T say? The fact that the rental stalls have already been set up has nothing to do with it?"  
  
Davis held up his hands.  
  
"Okay, okay."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
They arrived at the lake, and spotted TK almost immediately.  
  
He blazed down the lake, his skates cutting an intricate pattern in the ice, curves and spirals left in his wake, as he spun and twisted along the frozen surface. He spotted them, and glided over, Patomon clinging to his head for dear life. As TK skipped onto the snow next to them, his Digimon shakily took off from his head and alighted next to Veemon and Gatomon. Davis looked at the three Digimon.  
  
"Patomon looks like he's gonna throw up."  
  
TK glanced at his small companion.  
  
"I don't think he's the skating type."  
  
He turned to his girlfriend, and kissed her full on the lips. Davis turned away as a pang of Jealousy spiked through his stomach. Only Gatomon noticed, and when he caught her eye, she immediately felt guilty for paying such close attention. Kari finally broke away, with a self-conscious look at Davis, who was still looking at the Digimon, his eyes downcast.  
  
"I'm gonna go skating."  
  
She walked over to the rental booth, and got herself a pair of skates. She tied the laces over her shoes, and stepped out onto the ice. Davis and TK sat on a bench at the side of the lake and watched her. She moved more slowly than TK, and her graceful movements sent her hair flowing out behind her. She pirouetted on the ice, and weaved between the people around her, who all seemed to part as she came near to them, entranced by this figure of beauty who glided among them. Davis realised, for the first time, that he was madly, head-over-heels, in love with Kari. And she was in love with the guy sitting next to him. He stood up. TK looked up at him.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"To get some food, I haven't eaten all day." His tone was a cold as the weather around them, and TK suddenly felt the bite of the snow against his cheek.  
  
"Are you okay, Davis?"  
  
Davis grinned apologetically.  
  
"Yeah, I just need food. Back in a minute."  
  
He made his way through the crowds to the burger stand that stood on the other side of the lake. He watched Kari skating as he went, and was so engrossed in her skating that he didn't see the figure he bumped into.  
  
"Hey, watch it!"  
  
"Yolei!" His friends eyes widened in surprise as she recognised him.  
  
"Davis! How are you? I haven't seen you in ages! Your out of your chair!"  
  
Davis's grin grew wider at her outburst.  
  
"It has been a while, hasn't it? I'm here with Kari and TK. I just came to get some food. You want anything? Is Ken here?"  
  
Yolei's face grew darker at Ken's name. Davis frowned.  
  
"Have you two fallen out?"  
  
Yolei nodded.  
  
"He's an asshole! He wouldn't take me to his cabin with him this Christmas, cos his parents are going. What a lame excuse."  
  
Davis raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Your telling me that you had a fight with him over that? You two are perfect for each other, don't throw it away over something like this. For your information, he is taking his parents, and his cabin is very small. Not so much a cabin as a garden shed."  
  
Yolei looked up in surprise.  
  
"You think we're perfect for each other?"  
  
"Yeah. You're both geeks of the first degree."  
  
She cuffed him over the head.  
  
"Thanks a lot buddy. Let's get something to eat."  
  
They turned to order at the counter, but then a scream burst out across the ice.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
Kari spun across the ice, with her short hair flowing out behind her, as she forgot all of her problems in the joy of movement. She pushed TK and Davis from her mind, and just skated across the frozen surface of the lake. She momentarily saw Davis working his way across to the food stall on his crutches, and then she was moving again, her skates carving up the ice in her wake.  
  
She spotted Davis again, and then she saw that he had bumped into Yolei, and they were talking animatedly about something. She was so confident, that she watched them as she moved, not really concentrating on where she was going. She never saw the sign that was stuck into the ice.  
  
"WARNING: THIN ICE"  
  
She hit the sign at full speed, falling over it, and skidding across the treacherous area of the lake.  
  
She came to rest on her back, looking up into the night sky above. The breath knocked out of her she heard laughter from the other people on the lake, and she grinned at them. She used her hands to push herself up, then heard a cracking sound. She looked down, and a wave of fear swept through her as a myriad of spider web cracks started out from under her palms.  
  
She screamed as the Ice collapsed under her.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
Davis turned like lightening on his crutches, just in time to see Kari's form disappear under the ice. He rushed forward like a man possessed. But stopped just short of the thin ice. On the other side of the lake TK leapt onto the ice and started skating towards them, but Davis knew he wouldn't make it in time. He looked around, and spotted the fire hose that was at the side of the buildings.  
  
"Yolei!" he called. She ran down the slope towards him as he pulled out the end of the hose and wrapped it around his waist. He turned to her.  
  
"Get as many people as possible to pull us back as soon as I've got Kari."  
  
Yolei looked at him in shock.  
  
"Davis, don't you do what I think you're."  
  
But her words were lost in the wind as Davis launched himself onto the ice.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
Davis slid along the ice, gathering speed. As he got closer to Kari he felt the ice shattering under him, but he kept going. The ice broke under him, God it was cold!  
  
He could see Kari ahead of him, struggling to stay afloat, but every moment her struggles got weaker and weaker. He tried to swim towards her, the cast weighing him down, his other leg stiff. Still he struggled towards her, trying desperately to keep his head above water. He was little more than a yard away from her, when he felt a sudden resistance.  
  
The fire hose.  
  
He looked at Kari; her back was turned to him as she struggled weakly to stay above the water, and his hand rose to his chest. He heard Yolei's voice from the shore.  
  
"Davis, DON'T!!!!"  
  
He started to undo the knot of the hose. Pulling at it, ignoring the pain as his cast got heavier and heavier, he tugged at the knot, his determination increasing as he watched Kari struggling.  
  
On the chain around his neck, his D3 started to glow.  
  
Davis pulled the hose free with on last tug, and called out to Kari.  
  
"HANG ON KARI!"  
  
She turned to him and he held the hose with one hand, and reached out to her with the other. still too far!  
  
The glow inside his shirt got more intense, lighting up the water beneath him.  
  
Kari started to slip under the water, her energy fading with the biting cold. Their eyes locked, and she shook her head slightly.  
  
The heat inside Davis's shirt kept him warm. She was his friend, he was in love with her, HE COULD NOT LET HER DIE.  
  
Davis let go of the hose, and struck out through the last yard to Kari, just as her eyes closed, and she went under. He dived, his stiff leg sending shooting pains up his body, and in the light that permeated the water, he grabbed her still form, pulling her upwards.  
  
He broke the surface, and grabbed the floating hose, both of them gasping for breath.  
  
On the bank, Yolei and all the people she had gathered started to pull the hose.  
  
Kari's breathing was shallow, gasping small gulps, her eyes closed. Davis pulled with all his strength on the hose, whilst he watched TK and Yolei pull them in.  
  
The heat that the D3 was giving out was so intense, Davis thought it might set fire to his clothes, water or no, but instead it galvanised him with a new strength, his leg loosening up, healing, but his cast leg staying the same hidden from the healing light.  
  
They reached the shore, and TK and Yolei ran down the bank to help them up.  
  
Kari was still unconscious. Davis looked up at TK.  
  
"We need to get her somewhere warm."  
  
The other Digidestined nodded. They looked around, then Davis spotted a familiar face running towards them through the crowd.  
  
Liam Dillon, the Irish owner of the bar where Davis worked, ran to them and spoke in his accented voice.  
  
"We'd better get her to the pub, now!"  
  
He picked Kari up in his huge arms and they all moved as fast as they could towards the bar.  
  
They burst through the door, and Davis shouted out,  
  
"Is there a doctor here?"  
  
June, recognising her brother's voice, stood up from beside the fire. She saw the bundle Liam carried, and rushed over.  
  
"On the table, NOW!!" she shouted.  
  
Liam placed Kari gently on the table, and ushered everyone out of the bar.  
  
June shouted orders at everyone.  
  
"Liam, call an ambulance, use my name. TK, Yolei, you go fetch Tai; he's down helping out at the skate stand. Davis you're gonna help me in CPR. You remember how I showed you?" Davis nodded. "All of you MOVE!"  
  
TK and Yolei bundled out of the door, and ran towards the skate stand.  
  
Davis swung himself over to where TK lay, as June lent over her and listened to her heart.  
  
"She's going into hypothermic shock. You breathe into her, I'm going to massage her heart."  
  
Liam shouted from the pub office.  
  
"Ambulance is coming."  
  
June nodded. But she still placed her hands over Kari's heart. Davis paused. June looked up.  
  
"That ambulance will be too late if we don't get her breathing again. Get MOVING Davis!"  
  
Davis got himself into position. June pumped her hands down on Kari's chest. Once, twice, ten times. She looked up.  
  
"Now Davis."  
  
He lent over Kari, prising her cold lips apart, and breathed into her mouth, once twice.  
  
They repeated this, Davis breathing into Kari's still lungs, June pumping her heart by hand. Liam watched, knowing that there was nothing he could do to help, he would only get in the way.  
  
June and Davis didn't stop when Tai, Yolei and TK Fell through the door, their Digimon at their heels, Veemon and Hawkmon included. Kari's brother and boyfriend dashed forward, but Liam held them back, restraining TK with one muscular arm.  
  
"Let me go!" The young man shouted. Liam didn't relax his grip.  
  
"Let them work boy. They know what their doing, we'll only get in the way."  
  
Davis and June carried on with their CPR, Trying to make Kari's still lungs rise again. But finally, June put her hand on her brother's arm. There were tears in her eyes as she shook her head.  
  
"She's gone Davis."  
  
TK and Tai both collapsed to the floor, their heads lolling forward in shock.  
  
June started to lead Davis away, but he paused as he heard something clatter to the floor. He turned back.  
  
Kari's D3 lay on the floor underneath the table. Davis ducked under June's arm and picked it up. The small Digivice looked dead, except.  
  
Except for the small green light, that flickered over the screen. Davis looked at Kari's still form, but June tried to pull him away again.  
  
"NO!" Davis wrenched his arm out of her grip, and went back to Kari. He placed his hands over her heart, and started pumping. 1.2.3.  
  
'Just like June showed me.' He thought  
  
4.5.6  
  
'Come on Kari'  
  
7.8.9  
  
"COME ON!"  
  
10! Breathe  
  
Davis leant over her mouth again, and breathed into her still lungs.  
  
"Come on Kari, come on!" he shouted, resuming his pumping, talking in time to the motions.  
  
"Come on, BREATHE, GODDAMMIT!!" He leant over her and breathed into her again.  
  
'Start again man, c'mon!' his mind raced, he wasn't even aware of himself speaking.  
  
"You - never - gave - up - on - me!" Breathe. "Don't - you - dare - fucking - give - up - now!" Breathe. He started over  
  
Davis's D3 started to glow again, a different colour this time, a deep crimson, the colour of friendship.  
  
"Come - on - Kari - just - fucking - BREATHE!"  
  
'Give her breath, c'mon Davis.'  
  
Liam was still holding the others back, the big Irishman sensing that what Davis was doing was right.  
  
The glow from Davis's Digivice permeated his form, casting red light over Kari's body.  
  
"JUST - BREATHE!"  
  
Kari's eyes snapped open, ans she drew in a deep, shuddering gasping breath, and She was alive!  
  
June rushed forward, as both Tai and TK looked up in amazement. June held Kari's wrist. Checking her pulse. Davis collapsed back onto the floor, as if he had fainted. But he was laughing, a cry of pure joy erupting from his lungs  
  
SHE WAS ALIVE!!!!  
  
He didn't even register as the ambulance pulled up outside. A paramedic, with a broad grin on his own face, bent over him.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"I will be if you help me up." Davis held out his arm, and the paramedic helped him to his feet, handing him his crutches as he did so. He looked around. TK was standing with Kari, looking down at her. The paramedic team had lifted her onto a stretcher and covered her face with a breathing apparatus. Davis thought she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Yolei gave Gatomon a boost into the ambulance out the front, and June got in at Kari's head. As a fully qualified nurse, she wanted to make sure Kari got the best treatment the hospital could offer. The paramedics turned to the small group of Digidestined.  
  
"There's room for one more?" he asked questioningly. Davis looked at TK.  
  
"Go on. She needs you." He said.  
  
TK didn't say anything, just nodded and got into the back of the vehicle. The paramedics closed the doors and the ambulance sped away, sirens wailing.  
  
The three Digidestined turned and walked back into the pub. Davis glanced at the clock. It had only been about twenty minutes since the ice had first cracked beneath Kari. As they walked in, Liam was back behind the bar.  
  
"I think you guys all need a drink. What'll it be?"  
  
Davis, Tai and Yolei sat down at the bar.  
  
"Just coffee thanks Liam."  
  
The Big Irishman snorted.  
  
"Jesus Davis, It'll be best Brandy you're asking for next." He handed Davis a thermos that he took form under the counter. Davis took a gulp and winced as the taste hit his throat. Liam put a hand on his back.  
  
"Best Brandy, me young friend. All of you have a tot, and I'll make that coffee for you."  
  
Davis took another gulp, then turned to hand the flask to Tai. He stopped when he noticed the other man looking at him with tears in his eyes. His eyes widened in shock, as Tai leant over and wrapped him in a bear hug. His tears flowed freely down Davis's back.  
  
"Thank you Davis, I can never repay you for what you did tonight."  
  
He choked up, and then Davis started crying as well, the tension of the evening pouring out in a flood of tears. It was when Yolei and the Digimon joined in as well that Liam, working in the kitchen, smiled as the stress left his three young friends in the oldest form of friendship known, tears of joy, and hearts of love.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
(Authors note.)  
  
I knew that when I came out of my stupor, a small trail of drool leaking from my mouth, to stare at the screen of my laptop at 5 past 11 on a Friday night, the 30th of November, that something was wrong. The chapter was finished, and it actually contained a vaguely good storyline! What had happened? Had I been knocked out and replaced by someone with writing talent? No. I had actually written nigh on 13 A4 pages of word document font size 12 on a single chapter! The average size of my chapters is about 1500 words. According to WORD, this came to just over 3800. Blimey!!!  
  
I actually really enjoyed writing this chapter! And the idea of Kari having a near death experience came to me only yesterday, because originally for this chapter I was going to have the traditional, "Kari - spots - TK - cheating" chapter. I'm glad I didn't, cos in my own personal biased opinion, this chapter was actually pretty exciting! I could always use feedback on it so please R+R.  
  
On a more serious note, the day I finished writing this chapter, the world of music mourned a loss of one of its children. I don't know whether he was a Digimon fan (Somehow I doubt it.) But I do now that he was a member of the greatest band ever to walk this earth. The Beatles have now lost two of their members, and to those of us who grew up listening to our parents playing tapes and records of John, Paul, Ringo and George, the world has just lost another ray of sunshine to the night.  
  
George Harrison, rest in peace. God bless you.  
  
-Ben Myatt: 30/11/01. 


	4. What Can I Do?

Chapter 4.  
  
What can I do?  
  
Kari sat up in the hospital bed, Gatomon asleep on the chair beside her, looking out of the window at the snow-covered ground. The cold white carpet lay over Tokyo, after what had been one of the biggest snowstorms in the cities history. She was lonely, Even though she was nearly always surrounded by her friends and well wishers. It was one time she wished her fame as a Digidestined didn't even exist. Only June Miyomoto gave her any continuous company, and that was really because she worked here. She pulled off her headphones, the music ringing in her ears. It wasn't that she didn't like the song, it was that she had realised the dilemma she was in.  
  
"What can I do to make you love me?  
  
What can I do to make you care?  
  
What can I say to make you hear this?  
  
What can I do to get you there?"  
  
The words rattled around her mind. She looked down into her lap. A small card lay there, neat writing inside.  
  
'Kari, Get well soon ya hear? Davis.'  
  
There was so much meaning behind those words. Or was she reading into it too much? She wasn't sure. She was confused. TK's card stood on the dresser, a huge thing decked in ribbons.  
  
"Kari?" a voice came from the open door.  
  
June.  
  
Davis's older sister walked into the room, and sat on the radiator at Kari's side. If she noticed the card on the younger woman's lap before Kari hastily placed her hands over it, she didn't comment. But she definitely noticed the reflective look on her face.  
  
"You okay?" She asked.  
  
Kari ignored the question. Instead she fielded one of her own.  
  
"I should say that to you. You look like you've been worked off your feet."  
  
June shrugged, accepting the deflection of her own question.  
  
"Big flu epidemic hit town a couple days ago. All the nurses are working extra shifts. But at least I have someone from out in the great wide world to talk to."  
  
She grinned at Kari. The younger girl noticed that June looked a lot like Davis when she smiled. That small grin, hardened with an edge of determination. June spoke up again.  
  
"Anyway, I've got good news for you. Doctors have declared you fit for duty. They need the bed and you are outta here tomorrow girl!"  
  
Kari grinned from ear to ear.  
  
"But who are you going to talk to now?"  
  
June smiled.  
  
"I'll get by. You concentrate on sorting out your own problems okay? And don't pretend you don't have any."  
  
A voice came from the door.  
  
"Hi everyone."  
  
Davis swung himself into the room. A fresh cast on his right leg. The doctors had not been impressed that he had dived into a freezing cold lake. Most of the doctors in this hospital seemed to equate bravery with stupidity.  
  
June coughed, and Gatomon opened her eyes. The nurse spoke.  
  
"Well, my shifts finished. I'm going home. C'ya Kari."  
  
Gatomon stood up.  
  
"I'll come with you June. I need to stretch my legs."  
  
Before Kari could protest, they were out of the door, closing it behind them.  
  
Davis sat on the end of the bed, and looked up at her.  
  
"Sorry I haven't been to see you."  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't even be here for anyone to see me. TK told me what happened in the ambulance on the way here. Thank you Davis." It seemed such an inadequate thing to say, but better than nothing. He smiled at her.  
  
"Well, you already knew I wasn't the type to give up."  
  
She was quiet for a while. Then she suddenly looked up at him. Their eyes met.  
  
"Why did you jump in Davis? You knew that you could do yourself serious damage  
  
With your leg in plaster, so why did you jump into a freezing cold lake to save me?"  
  
Davis looked at her like she was mad.  
  
"Are you joking? Anyone would have done it."  
  
"But not anyone did. You did. And I want to know why."  
  
He took in a breath. When he spoke, he seemed to be choosing his words carefully.  
  
"Because. I couldn't just stand there whilst you were in trouble. I would have done it for anyone else too, but you're my friend. I wasn't going to let anyone else do what I should do myself."  
  
Kari frowned.  
  
"You would have done it for anyone? Would you have carried on with the CPR for anyone else too? Or would you have given up when everyone else had?"  
  
"Kari."  
  
"No, let me finish. I remember what happened Davis, after you and June started trying to revive me. I remember. red light, and you talking, telling me not to give up, telling me to breathe. You saved my life, twice in one night. Are you trying to tell me you would have done that for anyone else too?"  
  
Davis cast his eyes downwards, suddenly taking great interest in his shoes.  
  
"Why did you leave the dance Davis? I want the truth this time."  
  
He looked up again, his eyes angry, a deep fire flickering in them.  
  
"You want the truth? Fine. I was jealous. Jealous of TK. He was dancing with you on that floor, holding you, kissing you, and I couldn't stand being there any longer. I had to get out, because if I didn't, I knew the envy would eat me alive. That's the damn truth, my pound of flesh. You've got it now, so I'd better leave."  
  
He started to get up, but Kari grabbed hold of his arm. He turned his face towards her. This time she could see the tears in his eyes. She lent forward and kissed him on the cheek, the lightest touch of her lips against his skin.  
  
"Thank you Davis. For saving me, and for being honest. I'm glad you told me."  
  
"Told you what?" TK walked through the door, his blond hair ruffled.  
  
Before they could say anything, Davis had propelled himself up onto his crutches and out of the door. TK turned to look at his girlfriend.  
  
"Told you What?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
Davis walked down the corridor of the hospital, confused, lost, and alone. His leg ached, urging him to rest, but he didn't stop. He needed to put some distance between himself and the girl who sat in that bed.  
  
He finally stopped on a bench outside. Sitting down, he looked up at the hospital, spotting Kari's window almost immediately. Her kiss lay on his cheek like a brand, a scar, marking him out in the crowd. He needed to be alone, really alone.  
  
The cabin. When he had saved up enough from his work at Liam's, he had bought a cabin, a little further up the same mountain Ken's was on. He had never used it much.  
  
School was still out because of the snow, and Liam had given him the week of after the events at the lake. Getting away was what he really needed to do right now.  
  
He stood up again, and went home. He got through the front door, and June called out to him.  
  
"Davis?"  
  
"Yeah, its me." He called back.  
  
Going into his room he pulled a sports bag from the top of the wardrobe. He stuffed some clothes into the bag. All the essentials he would need. He kept the cabin fairly stocked with canned food, going up once a month to check all the stuff was still okay.  
  
"Taking a trip?" June asked from the door.  
  
"Or just running away?" she asked, a snarl in her voice.  
  
"I need some space June, I need someplace to think. I need to get away for a while."  
  
Her anger left her.  
  
"Where are you gonna go?"  
  
"The cabin. It's just right for what I need to do right now."  
  
"Well, you can't drive with your leg like that. I'll give you a lift, it's only an hour out of town."  
  
June put her jacket on.  
  
"Just answer me one thing. This is about her isn't it?"  
  
Davis nodded.  
  
"Don't tell her. There is a reason I want to be alone. I can't deal with these feelings right now."  
  
June frowned.  
  
"Fine. But you're gonna have to face them soon. You cant just run away."  
  
"I know. But like I said, I need some time to myself."  
  
"then lets go. We should be there in a couple of hours."  
  
"Thanks June."  
  
"You just make sure that you talk to her when you get back, okay."  
  
Davis smiled sadly.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Brother and sister walked out of the door together.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
(Authors note)  
  
A bit more light-hearted this chapter. I just needed to set the scene a bit more. I am actually working out the conversations as I go along, cos then I can treat it like I'm actually there. It makes life that little bit easier. This is probably the only fic I've ever written that I've had no flames for!!! YET!!!!!  
  
I got a very entertaining comment from a friend at school. He proclaimed that this fic was "The best written piece of crap" he had ever read!  
  
Please R+R  
  
-Ben. 2/02/2001. 


	5. Driftwood

Chapter 5  
  
Driftwood.  
  
Kari looked around her apartment, glad to be home, glad to be in familiar surroundings. The bed was made, the kitchen clean, but she felt restless. Even with Gatomon around, she hungered for company. No. Not for company, but she needed to talk to him, to say things that needed to be said. She turned on her heel, and Gatomon watched her go. The Cat-Digimon knew what Kari was going to do.  
  
The young woman walked down the hall to the Miyomoto's apartment. She felt nervous, her stomach churning, and suddenly the thought hit her that this was a bad idea, that she couldn't say what needed to be said. She knew he'd probably be smiling as he opened the door, and that the smile would probably fade as his eyes met hers. She willed her feet onwards, carrying her to her destination. It was only ten yards away, but it felt like a mile.  
  
She stood outside the door for a moment, gathering her courage. She raised her hand, and rapped her knuckles on the wood. No crash of lightening, no earthquake. She could do this. The door opened.  
  
"Kari!" June Miyomoto looked surprised. Kari looked relieved.  
  
"Is Davis here?" she asked. June shook her head.  
  
"He's gone away for the week. You wanna come in?"  
  
Kari nodded, and walked through the door.  
  
"Do you know where he's gone?" she asked.  
  
June pretended that she hadn't even heard.  
  
"You want something to eat?"  
  
"No, but."  
  
"How about a coffee? Tea? Coke?"  
  
"June."  
  
The older woman sighed. She turned to look at Kari.  
  
"I can't tell you. I made a promise."  
  
Kari frowned.  
  
"What are we, in Kindergarten here? I need to know June! I need to talk to him!"  
  
"Why do you think he's left? He wants to get away from you! Do you have any idea how he's feeling? DO you even care? You're the one who made him run off to the mountains.!"  
  
"The mountains? His cabin." she turned to leave, but June grabbed hold of her arm.  
  
"Didn't you listen to a word I said? All that you will accomplish by going up there is to hurt him, and make him think I've betrayed him. I cant do that. He needs to be alone."  
  
Kari gently disengaged herself from June's arm. She looked up at her friend.  
  
"June, if I don't say what I want to say, it may never get said. I need to talk to him. Now."  
  
June sighed.  
  
"The cabins about a hundred yards further up the mountain from Ken's. There's no proper road, just a dirt track, that's half hidden by the snow. Be careful Kari."  
  
"Thank you June."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
Kari walked through the garage, dressed in her leathers, her helmet under one arm. She walked over to a tarpaulin-covered mound in the corner. Pulling back the sheet, she revealed a bike; it's chrome fittings gleaming in the dull light. She mounted, pulled on her helmet, and pushed down the kick-start with her heel.  
  
The bike roared into life, it's engine noise resounding around the garage. She pulled out of her parking space, and up the entrance ramp. Once she was onto the open road, she gunned the engine. She didn't notice a figure watching her from the corner of the street.  
  
TK got into his car, and followed the bike through the Tokyo traffic.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
Going as fast as she could, Kari reached her destination in a little under an hour. She stopped, looking up at the mountain. She revved her bike, and tore through the snow, up the road to Ken's cabin. TK's car drove a short distance behind her. It stopped and he got out. He called to her.  
  
"Kari!"  
  
She turned to look at him, got of her bike and walked over.  
  
"were you following me?"  
  
"Hey, you've only just got out of hospital, I was making sure you were okay."  
  
"Well I am, so you can go home. I need to talk to Davis."  
  
TK frowned.  
  
"And what have you got to say to him that you can't say in front of me, huh? What could possibly be only between you two, that you don't want me to be there?"  
  
Kari cast her eyes down, and said nothing. TK nodded.  
  
"Fine. You know what, you've got a choice. You go and have your little chat or if you love me, you'll come back with me. Otherwise."  
  
He left the sentence hanging in the air, and walked back to his car. Kari stood for a moment, and then walked to her bike. She heard TK's door slam and turned the bike away from the dirt track that led to Davis Miyomoto.  
  
She revved the engine, and followed TK's car.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
Up on the mountain, Davis watched them go. June had warned him with a cell phone call when Kari had left. He lowered his binoculars, and turned back towards the cabin. He got inside and sank into a chair. For one second, for one glorious second, he thought that Kari would carry on up the mountain, despite TK. Then he realised, He wasn't sure whether he wanted that to happen. Kari was happy with TK, and he didn't want her being with him out of gratitude, or some sense of debt. He wanted her to love him. But she was happy, and wasn't that the oath he had made to her? As long as she was happy, he wouldn't interfere?  
  
His head sunk into his hands. Turned out he had to cut this little holiday short. When June had called to tell him about Kari, she had told him that the doctor had called. After analysing the latest set of X-rays, it turned out that his leg had been healed. He was going to have his cast taken off tomorrow. June was picking him up early in the morning, to give him a ride back.  
  
What to do? He Loved Kari, but his love was only hurting her. Maybe he should just keep away from her, avoid hurting her anymore. Yeah, That was the best course of action. He would just keep away. Leave her and TK to each other. Let her love someone else, and just keep out of her life. As long as she was happy, his own feelings didn't matter. He would keep away form her, and maybe the love he felt would grow cold, and die out.  
  
He would start anew.  
  
Without her.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
(Authors note)  
  
Thank you to everyone who reviewed!!! I know it's a shorter chapter this time round, but I got a request for an insight in TK's feelings, and it was what I was planning to do anyway, so there you have it! WHO LIKED KARI THE BIKER CHICK??? ROCK ON BABY!!!!  
  
I also have a little competition for you Digimon FanArtists!  
  
What I would really like for Christmas, is a picture of Kari in her biking gear to put up on my website, so any budding artists out there who would like to do one, please e-mail it to me at:  
  
bmyatt_uk@hotmail.com!  
  
I will eventually get around to awarding the winning picture with something. Dunno what, maybe a cameo appearance in the story!!! Or maybe. no not that.  
  
Thank you!  
  
-Ben Myatt. 03/12/01 


	6. Finding you

Chapter 6  
  
Finding you.  
  
Davis watched as the doctor cut his cast away, the Plaster casing falling to the floor on either side of his leg. The limb, freed after so long, was stiff and unresponsive. He flexed it, and it felt so light that he smiled. He stood up, and almost collapsed when he put his weight on it.  
  
"Watch it! You've got some muscle wastage on that leg. You'll need to build it up before you can go running on it."  
  
Davis nodded, and limped around the room for a minute, letting the blood flow back into his leg. He straightened up.  
  
"Thanks doc. Maybe I can get back to my life now."  
  
"Don't mention it. Just don't go diving into any Lakes okay?"  
  
Davis smiled  
  
"You got it."  
  
He turned and walked out of the door.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
Kari walked up to the Miyomoto's door once more, her pulse racing. She had heard Davis get home, and had waited for a while before going out the door again. She had to talk to him today. Before it was too late.  
  
She knocked, and instead of June this time, Davis's smiling face appeared as the door opened, but the smile faded into sadness as he looked at her. He opened the door the rest of the way and she came inside. He sat down, and gestured to the chair opposite, still not saying a word. She sat, and he looked up.  
  
"Why are you here Kari?"  
  
She blanched. Startled by his question.  
  
"Because we need to talk, and you know it. I have things I need to say."  
  
"So say them. But be honest with me. Tell me how you really feel."  
  
Her eyes fell.  
  
"I don't know. I honestly don't. I can't think straight."  
  
"Then why are you here? To tell me thank you? To give me sympathy, and make me even more confused than I already am?"  
  
Kari looked up at him.  
  
"Davis,"  
  
"No, don't say anything. Because there are things I have to say to you too."  
  
He closed his eyes, a tear leaking form one of them. But when he opened them, they were hard, piercing into her soul.  
  
"I love you Kari."  
  
Her mouth dropped. She closed it hurriedly, and got ready to speak again. But before she could, he stood up.  
  
"but I know you don't feel the same about me. So I'm moving back into my own apartment. I think it..."  
  
He stopped, his eyes closed, holding back the tears that threatened to flood out. He took in a deep breath.  
  
"I don't think we should be near each other at the moment. I can't cope with these feelings right now."  
  
He turned and went into his room. Coming back out, he saw that she was still sitting there, looking at him. He shook his head, picked up his sports bag containing his clothes, and walked out of the door.  
  
Out of her life.  
  
She looked up, and launched herself from the chair. She ran into the hall, just as the elevator doors were closing. Running towards them, she saw Davis look up at her, and shake his head. The tears were cascading down his face now.  
  
She tripped, falling headlong down the hall, coming to stop just before the elevator doors, and they closed as the lift started to move. She got to her knees, and the last thing she saw was Davis's eyes boring into her own.  
  
The tears started to fall down her cheeks. She placed her hand on the doors, feeling the cold metal against her hand.  
  
He was gone.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
Kari walked around the town aimlessly, dazed, her head spinning. It had started raining again, washing away the snow, and leaving a thick grey slush on the pavements. She was supposed to meet TK at Liam's in an hour, and she worked her way across town to the bar. The big Irishman greeted her as she walked in.  
  
"Well look who it is. How are ya feeling gal?"  
  
She nodded, but he saw right through her.  
  
"Come here. What's the matter?"  
  
She explained. Liam shook his head, sympathy written on his face.  
  
"Jesus, girl. Hadn't you even guessed he felt that way, because it was blatantly obvious to the rest of us. What about you, how do you feel?"  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"I honestly don't know. I have a great boyfriend, a great life, surrounded by friends. So why do I feel this way? Is it because he saved my life or maybe. Maybe I think that I could feel the same way back."  
  
"Is that so. Well, that's very interesting to hear."  
  
TK sat at the bar next to Kari; she looked up at him in shock.  
  
"TK, It's not what you think."  
  
"You know what Kari, I think it's precisely what I think. I think that you're getting sweet on Davis. I think that you would prefer him to me. Why the hell else would you have gone after him at his cabin?"  
  
"It's nothing like that. I just needed to clear up some things with him. I needed to know why he jumped in to save me."  
  
TK's face softened.  
  
"Honest?"  
  
She kissed him.  
  
"God to."  
  
He broke away. A frown creasing his face as he looked into her eyes.  
  
"And how do you feel about him?"  
  
She frowned her face taking on a thoughtful look.  
  
"I'd like to think he's a friend. but."  
  
"You're lying Kari. When you decide you want to tell me the truth, you know where I'll be."  
  
He stormed out of the bar. Kari leapt off her stool and ran after him. She caught up with him outside the front of the bar. He stopped and looked at her angrily.  
  
"TK." she paused. "I was lying. I don't know how I feel about Davis. But I don know one thing, I love you. I won't ever lie about that. Davis said he. that he didn't want to be around me. It upset me a bit. I'm sorry."  
  
He smiled down at her.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I blew my top too quickly. Anyway, It's Davis's loss, not mine."  
  
He kissed her. She didn't break away.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
Davis looked around his apartment. It was late at night, and he had soccer practice tomorrow, but he couldn't sleep. He knew he needed too - he couldn't play comeback without some rest. But his thoughts kept turning to Kari; this wasn't turning out the way he had hoped.  
  
There was a knock at the door. He opened it to find Liam standing there.  
  
"Can I come in?"  
  
Davis nodded, and stood aside to let him pass. Liam sat in one of the armchairs, and looked up at him.  
  
"You've opened a hornet's nest Davis. Kari and TK had a big fight in the bar. Over you. She was in a right state. They were lucky that they patched it up quickly."  
  
Davis slumped into the chair opposite his friend.  
  
"That was what I was trying to avoid. I was going to move back here without telling her, but she came to seem me just as I was leaving. I'm trying to keep out of her life Liam."  
  
"You told her you loved her, you daft Bugger. Didn't you think?"  
  
"It just slipped out. Like I said, I wasn't even intending to talk to her. I was just going to leave."  
  
Liam stood.  
  
"You're a good lad Davis. Get some sleep. You've got a big day tomorrow."  
  
"Liam?"  
  
The big man turned back to him.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you think I did the right thing?"  
  
"I honestly don't know."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
(Authors note)  
  
Sorry this chapter was so badly written (In my opinion at least). I was a bit distracted at the time, and a healthy dose of angst was injected at regular intervals though wasn't it? It's really just a set-up chapter, so don't panic too much.  
  
-Ben 


	7. Things fall apart.

Chapter 7  
  
Things fall apart.  
  
Davis kicked the ball in front of him, trying to hook it over towards Ken. He had picked up his old skill quickly after getting back into practice, but he was still a little shaky. The Ball flew through the air, and Ken caught it on his chest, bouncing it down in front of his own feet. Davis sprinted forward, past the opposing defenders, and nearer to the goal. Ken crossed the ball to him.  
  
"DAVIS! MAN ON!" came the shout from one of his teammates. He moved to the left, and the defender who had been behind him slid through the mud past him. Just the goalie left now. He dribbled forward, tapped the ball lightly in front of him with his left foot, and swung his right forward in a heavy strike. The ball flew towards the left side of the goal.  
  
The goalkeeper dived to intercept. For a long moment, Davis though he was going to stop it. The ball scraped past the goalie's fingers and hit the back of the net. Final score 2-1.  
  
Davis collapsed to his knees, and punched one fist into the air. His teammates crowded round him, lifting him up.  
  
He didn't spot TK watching form the railing that ran around the Campus training Ground.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
Davis walked out of the changing rooms, a broad grin on his face. He was about to get into his repaired jeep, when he spotted TK at the side of the building. He ditched his bag, and walked over to the other man.  
  
"You looked good out there."  
  
"I try my best. You here for a reason?" Davis couldn't keep the coldness out of his voice.  
  
TK nodded.  
  
"We need to talk."  
  
"So talk."  
  
"Not here."  
  
Davis began to get suspicious. He needed to have some control over the situation.  
  
"If you have anything to say, you can say it here. If not then I've got a home to get to."  
  
Davis turned back to his car, but TK kicked him hard in the back of his kneecap. Davis went down onto his other knee. Then he straightened, turning to look at TK with anger in his eyes. He didn't raise his own fists.  
  
"What the hell did you do that for?" he yelled.  
  
TK just snarled.  
  
"We've got a score to settle. You're trying to steal my girl."  
  
Davis shook his head.  
  
"I'm trying to keep away from her. I'm trying to keep out of you're lives, don't get me involved again!"  
  
"You're a goddamn liar Davis." TK shouted. He drew back his fist, and drove it into Davis's gut.  
  
Davis went down onto the ground, as TK started raining kicks onto his body.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
Kari walked out of the main campus building with Yolei. They were talking animatedly.  
  
"So when did you get you're bike? You never told me!"  
  
Kari grinned happily.  
  
"It was going to be a surprise, when I turned up at your birthday on the top of a Harley. I figured it would cause a splash."  
  
"It's brilliant! You have got to take me for a ride sometime. I love bikes, I used to go dirt biking!"  
  
Kari looked up at her in shock.  
  
"You didn't? Now whose keeping secrets?"  
  
Yolei grinned.  
  
"I wasn't very good. I had the annoying habit of falling off the bike on corners."  
  
"Hey, my bikes in the car park, why don't we go for a ride now? I've got a spare helmet."  
  
Yolei's eyes lit up.  
  
"You sure? Then let's GO!"  
  
They walked around the corner towards the parking lot. Kari immediately saw TK talking to Davis, and a feeling of deep dread crept into her stomach. She looked at Yolei, and saw the same look of worry on her face. They started to run as they saw TK punch Davis in the ribs, and then start kicking him as he lay. As they ran, Davis got up once more, but still made no attempt to raise his defences.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
Davis stood again, shakily this time. His hands were still at his side.  
  
"I'm not going to fight you TK. I don't have a reason to." His bruised jaw ached as he spoke.  
  
TK spoke angrily.  
  
"You're trying to steal my girl, and you say that you've got no reason to fight. You're more stupid than we ever gave you credit for."  
  
He slammed his hand into Davis's face, and the other man's head snapped back, the hot, metallic taste of blood filling his mouth. TK hit him again, and again, the blows harder each time. Still Davis didn't hit back. He straightened up again. Spitting blood onto the ground. His eye was swollen, and there was a small cut over his other eye, sending blood into it, blinding him. He wiped it away and stood silently.  
  
TK drew back his fist again. But before he could hit Davis, Kari grabbed hold of his arm. TK didn't realise what he was doing as he swung his other fist around, catching his girlfriend in the eye. He saw what he had done to her, but he turned back to Davis, but there was a difference in the other mans stance.  
  
As TK's fist had connected, a surge of anger had rushed through him twisting his face into a snarl, making his hand clench into a fist. As TK turned back to him he threw his first, and only, punch of the fight.  
  
TK turned his attention back to Davis, and the other man's fist flew at him. It connected with his nose with a sickening crunching sound, and TK went down, unconscious.  
  
Davis turned his battered face towards Kari, who had a livid red patch across her face  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked through his swollen mouth. But Kari stood up.  
  
"Why did you hit Him!?" she shouted angrily. Davis recoiled as if he had come face to face with a cobra.  
  
"He... he hit you!"  
  
"He didn't mean to! You didn't have to punch him out!"  
  
Davis's features hardened.  
  
"Fine. You know what, next time he hits you, you can fight for yourself."  
  
He stormed to his car, opened the door, got in and the tyres screeched as he drove off. Yolei walked up to Kari, and slapped her across the cheek.  
  
"What the hell did you say that for?"  
  
"He punched out my boyfriend!"  
  
"Only after your Boyfriend had done him some injuries! He only hit TK to protect you, otherwise he would have just stood there and taken it, he wasn't even shouting! If we hadn't come around the corner he would probably have been unconscious by the time we got here!"  
  
Kari's face dropped into shock. Then she snapped her head up.  
  
"I've got to go find him."  
  
She tore across to her bike, Yolei running after her. Kari mounted up, and pulled on her helmet. She turned to look at Yolei.  
  
"Take care of TK will you?"  
  
The bike tore out of the parking lot.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
Davis drove straight home. As he walked to his apartment, he found a man waiting outside.  
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
"That depends. Are you Dai Miyomoto?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"John Tanner. I'm a representative of Hess Football club. We would like to offer you a place on our under 21's team."  
  
Davis's eyes widened. HFC was the one of the biggest soccer teams in the country, owned by an English company. And they were offering him a job!  
  
"You'd better come in."  
  
He opened the door, and they moved to the sitting room. Tanner sat in the seat opposite him.  
  
"Anyway, Mr Miyomoto...."  
  
"Davis." The man opposite nodded.  
  
"Davis. We are prepared to offer you a long-term contract, but we would like you to come down to the club and have a look around before you sign anything. What are you doing tomorrow?"  
  
Davis was startled by the swiftness of the proceedings. He murmured that he was free tomorrow. And then saw Tanner out. Then he went and picked up the phone. He called Liam's.  
  
"Liam's. Can I help you?"  
  
"Liam, it's me."  
  
"Davis! What are you doing calling me at this time of day?"  
  
"I need to book a table for a meal. Tonight."  
  
"Jesus man, what's the rush?"  
  
"I'll tell you in an hour. I've got some other calls to make."  
  
"Are you going to be invitin' all you're friends?"  
  
"Probably."  
  
"Then I'll put you up in the conference room. It'll save me time."  
  
"Thanks Liam. See you in an hour"  
  
He hung up and started dialling his friends. Within half an hour they had all been invited. All but three people. He held his finger over the phone, ready to dial Kari's number. He called Tai instead. He picked up almost immediately.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"It's Davis."  
  
"Hey man. Heard you gave TK a smacking today." Davis winced. "But then I also heard that he started it. Kari's here if you want to talk to her? She's been looking for you."  
  
"No. I just wanted to invite you all to dinner at Liam's tonight. TK too. Say around eight?"  
  
"TK too? You aren't one to hold grudges are you? We'll be there."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
The dinner was excellent. Liam had cooked it himself, and even went as far as to leave the bar in the hands of the staff whilst he joined them.  
  
After they had eaten, Davis stood up.  
  
"I have something to say. So shut up." He grinned.  
  
"I've been offered a job with HFC. I'm going to take a look around tomorrow. If I like item I can sign the contract while I'm there. I think I'll like it."  
  
Everyone was silent. Their mouths open in shock at his statement. Then they all erupted into congratulations, Even TK.  
  
Liam grabbed him in a crushing bear hug. When he drew back, there were tears in his eyes.  
  
"I'll have to get a new barman now, you daft bugger. Ta a lot!"  
  
Then Kari was there. Liam coughed.  
  
"Drinks in the bar everyone!" the big Irishman shouted. Everyone bundled out, talking. Leaving Davis and Kari alone.  
  
There was an extremely pregnant silence. Kari made the first move.  
  
"I'm sorry Davis."  
  
He looked startled.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For shouting at you this afternoon. You were only trying to help me. I shouldn't have blown off like that."  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"You did what you thought was right. If it makes it any better I'M sorry I punched TK out." He looked thoughtful. "Satisfying as it was at the time."  
  
She punched him gently on the arm. Then looked at him seriously.  
  
"Davis....."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
She paused. Her inner voice talking to her.  
  
'tell him.'  
  
No. I can't. I'm not ready.  
  
'How thick ARE you? He's leaving tomorrow, you may not get another chance!'  
  
I CAN'T!  
  
"Never mind."  
  
They walked through into the bar.  
  
"When are you leaving tomorrow?" Kari asked.  
  
"Ten. I'm going by coach with the club agent. You guys gonna come see me off?"  
  
Tai, Ken and Yolei detached themselves from the crowd.  
  
"We wouldn't miss it for the world."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
10:00 o'clock the next morning.  
  
___________________________  
  
Davis breathed in the cool morning air, sucking it into his lungs like he'd just got out of the water. The coach stood behind him, Veemon stood beside him, and his friends stood in front of him. Yolei, Ken, Tai, even Matt and Sora were there. Liam and June had already said their goodbyes, before going off to their respective jobs, but Davis still had his friends to see. Friends with whom he had shared one of the most unique experiences in the world.  
  
He hadn't ever been as nervous when they went to the digital world as he was now. One person was still missing. But then she was there, walking out of the door to the stop, her helmet under her arm.  
  
Kari.  
  
She stopped and stood there, apart from the rest of them, but still with them.  
  
He bade goodbye to them all. When he got to TK, he stopped for a moment. Not sure of what to say. But then the blonde man held out his hand, apologetically. Davis grabbed it, and pulled TK into a bear hug.  
  
"Take care of her." Davis whispered into the other mans ear.  
  
TK shook his head.  
  
"She won't let me any more. I'm not what she wants out of life now."  
  
They separated. And then only Davis and Kari were left. He spoke first, before she could.  
  
"I've got a gift for you." He pressed a small box into her hand, leaving it there.  
  
"Davis, I....."  
  
He pressed his finger against her lips, stopping her speaking. She just looked at him, tears welling in her eyes, and in his. He leant forward suddenly, and kissed her on the cheek. A warm kiss, searing through her chill skin. She started to cry. And then he was walking up the steps to the coach. Away from them.  
  
Kari's tears were falling in earnest now, splashing against the pavement, staining her leather jacket. The coach pulled away. Inside, Davis slumped in his seat his head against the back, whilst John Tanner looked at him with a sympathetic look on his face, understanding dawning in the older man's mind.  
  
Kari opened the box in her hands. Inside, on a piece of foam padding, lay a pair of goggles. The same pair that Tai had given Davis after they had met for the first time. She bowed her head, and cried.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
Half an hour later Tai and TK finally walked up to the sobbing woman. They looked at each other, and then TK spoke.  
  
"Kari?" he said gingerly. She didn't respond.  
  
Tai moved forward and lifted her chin. Her eyes were still downcast.  
  
"Kari, I'm only going to say this once, so listen carefully. We know how you feel about Davis, even if you don't. so you get on that bike, and ride after that coach as fast as you can. It can't have gone far, even if it has, that doesn't matter. You go and get him before he slips out of your life forever."  
  
Kari looked up at him.  
  
"But this is his dream..."  
  
Tai spoke angrily.  
  
"What are you, blind? All he has ever wanted is to be with you. If you cant see that then maybe you don't deserve to be with him. Now do as you're told and GO AFTER HIM!!!!!"  
  
Her head snapped up.  
  
"TK..."  
  
The blonde man smiled.  
  
"Hey, who am I to stand in the path of true love?"  
  
Kari didn't reply, she turned and ran towards the parking lot doors, the goggles still in one hand, while she tried to put her helmet on with the other.  
  
TK and Tai watched her go. Kari's brother spoke first.  
  
"You did the right thing TK."  
  
"To use Davis's line, As long as she's happy Tai."  
  
"D'you think she'll make it?"  
  
"I think that not even hell, heaven and all the various places in between could stop her."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
BOO, HISS, CLIFF-HANGER ENDING!!!!  
  
I'm betting you are all seriously hating me right now, especially after reading this piece of tat. I just wanted to space it out to at least one more chapter, so it's not over yet folks! Unfortunately.  
  
I still want Biker-Kari pictures! PLEASE SOMEONE DRAW ME ONE AND SEND IT TOO ME!!!!!!  
  
More to come soon!  
  
-Ben Myatt 5/12/2001. 


	8. You say it best...

Chapter 8  
  
You say it best...  
  
Kari tore down the Tokyo Streets on her bike, smoke coming from the tyres. Following the trail of the coach. Her tears were blurring her vision under her helmet, and she couldn't wipe them away. she had a new determination now, a new goal.  
  
Davis.  
  
She had to find him; she had to tell him how she felt. Before it was too late.  
  
She skidded round a corner; the bikes back wheel sliding out behind her. Flashing down the street, she checked the roads leading off to the sides, searching for the distinctive colour scheme of the HFC coach.  
  
Flying down the road, her bikes fittings appeared to be just one small silver blur in a mess of black. Then...  
  
There it was! The HFC coach was ahead of her, on the out of town road. It turned a corner, and she sped up. She knew that street, it was a two mile long road. She followed the Coach, and as she turned the corner she saw the vehicle speed up, it's high powered engine moving it at speeds a normal coach couldn't go.  
  
She revved the engine, leant low over the handlebars, and powered forward. Skirting round the cars, she closed the distance easily. She sped up, and about halfway down the two-mile stretch, the coach came to the traffic lights that allowed the crossroad to go through. Kari felt relief rush through her. She knew she would catch up now. As she watched, the lights changed to red, as the coach slipped into the lane that allowed it to go the rest of the way down the road. Kari revved the engine again, and sped forward.  
  
A siren started up behind her.  
  
A police cruiser.  
  
Kari looked around, her eyes widening in horror. The cop in the passenger seat pointed twice towards the side of the road in an unmistakable gesture.  
  
Pull over.  
  
Kari looked forward at the HFC coach. The traffic was still flowing over the crossroad.  
  
This couldn't happen.  
  
Not now!  
  
No...  
  
She twisted the handlebars over towards the left, and pulled over to the side of the street. The cruiser pulled in behind her.  
  
No...  
  
The cops got out of their vehicle, and walked over to her as she pulled off her helmet, her hair falling around her shoulders. If the cops recognised her, they gave no sign of it.  
  
"Do you have any idea of the speed you were driving at ma'am?"  
  
Asked the first cop, a short woman of about twenty-five. Kari shook her head.  
  
"I thought not. I'm afraid we're going to have to give you a ticket, unless you have a reasonable explanation."  
  
Yes, I have a reasonable explanation. The man I love is about to leave my life forever, unless I stop that HFC coach at the traffic lights.  
  
"No officer. Sorry."  
  
The second cop studied her face.  
  
"Hey, I know you, you're one of those Digidestined kids, aintcha?" Kari nodded.  
  
"You kids did us one hell of a service." He looked at his partner. "D'ya think we can let her off Mai? I don't think she would be doing something like this unless it was important."  
  
His partner studied Kari's face, uncertainly.  
  
The traffic lights changed to amber.  
  
As if noticing the panic in the younger woman's eyes, the second cop nodded.  
  
"Go and catch up with him. If you let whoever he is get away, I bloody WILL pull you in."  
  
The lights turned to green. The coach started to move.  
  
Kari looked at her in shock.  
  
"How did you..."  
  
"I may be a cop, but I ain't stupid. GO."  
  
Kari turned and ran for her bike.  
  
The second cop turned to look at his partner.  
  
"Why did you do that Mai? I didn't think that you would for a second."  
  
Officer Mai Konicho didn't look at him. She stared after Kari, as the bike took off again.  
  
"I'm a romantic at heart. But if you tell anyone, you'll wake up spitting out teeth."  
  
They turned and walked back to their cruiser.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
Kari resumed the chase, down the road. The coach had a head start on her, but she wasn't going to give up now. The bike roared under her, and she sped down the road, keeping under the limit this time. The Harley's engine pulsed as she neared the end of the end of the two-mile stretch.  
  
The coach was nowhere in sight.  
  
She revved up, risking the cop's anger again, and rushed forward. She reached the end of the road, and looked both ways. She couldn't see the coach. She turned left.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
The opposite direction to the one Kari was racing in. Davis looked up.  
  
"John?"  
  
Tanner was playing poker with Veemon. And getting beaten. It was a good thing they were playing for matchsticks, even though it looked like Tanner was going to need the title deeds to several small forests soon. The older man looked up.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Have you ever had the feeling you've made the wrong decision?"  
  
Tanner sighed.  
  
"All the time. Why do you think I'm still playing with this little blue demon? Is this about that girl."  
  
Davis nodded.  
  
"Kari. I'm getting that feeling right now. Like maybe I should have properly taken the time to tell her how I feel. I mean, I just blurted it out once, but..."  
  
"Davis?"  
  
The younger man glanced at him.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"If I know anything about being in love, And I'm still in love with my wife after 12 years of marriage, Then... Kari, was it? Well, she didn't need to be told. Some things don't need to be said to be understood. I think she knows perfectly well how you feel, so don't worry."  
  
Davis lowered his head. Then spoke sadly.  
  
"How much do you love her, John?"  
  
The other man smiled, and Veemon noticed that his eyes took on a faraway look.  
  
"More and more each day Davis. More and more each day."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
Kari carried on riding down the left hand fork of the road. Eventually, she pulled over to a lay-by, and burst into tears.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
(Authors note)  
  
Yep, It's another cliffhanger. YOU ALL THOUGHT SHE WAS GONNA CATCH UP WITH THE COACH, DINTCHA?!?!?! ADMIT IT!!!!  
  
Ahem. Sorry. It's been a long day. DON'T WORRY! IT AIN'T OVER TILL THE MOOSE OF DOOM SINGS!!!!  
  
I'm gonna get the next chapter up (hopefully) at the weekend, but it's occurred to me that I haven't updated my own website in ages and so that's taking priority.  
  
THE ADDRESS IS THERE IF YOU LOOK ME UP!!! IT'S A VERY NICE SITE! HONEST! But you have to delete the fanfiction.net address first. Please visit!!  
  
PLEASE WILL SOMEONE SEND ME A GODDAMN BIKER-KARI PICTURE!?!?!?!?!  
  
-Ben. 


	9. ...When you say nothing at all.

Chapter 9  
  
...When you say nothing at all.  
  
(Two Months later.)  
  
It was a couple of hours before the first Match of the Youth season, and it was cold.  
  
The month of January had been hell on earth. Freezing cold weather had followed the rain, and as Davis ran around the pitch, a couple of hours before the match, he shivered at the frost that lay heavy on the turf. He had got up early to get through his exercises. And this first match was being played at the new Tokyo stadium, which as a nice bit of Japan-Britain diplomacy, the Government had allowed Hess Football club to use as their new base. Davis stopped, out of breath after his workout. A cloud of vapour rose from his mouth. Back in their room at the stadium (This place came with all the extras!) Veemon slept comfortably. Davis was glad he had come out though. The world seemed so fresh at this time of day, with the frost lying on the ground like the finest cloth.  
  
"It's bloody freezing out here." Came a voice from behind him. Davis turned and grinned.  
  
His friend, Andy McNamara, the team's goalie, stood at the entrance to the tunnel, rubbing his hands over his arms. They wore matching tracksuits, both emblazoned with the HFC symbol, a rearing stallion.  
  
"You want to take a couple of practice shots?" Andy asked.  
  
Davis nodded. Andy pulled on his gloves and walked over to stand ready between the posts. Davis grinned slyly.  
  
"You sure you want to be the one in goal?" he called.  
  
"If I can stop your shots, I can stop anything!" came the reply.  
  
Davis grinned again, and walked over to the manager's bay. Picking up a ball he walked over to the penalty spot. He set the ball down and drew back. Andy readied himself.  
  
Davis ran forward and kicked the ball, aiming for the upper left corner. Andy leapt and his fist punted the ball up and over the goal.  
  
"Too easy, you wuss!"  
  
Davis lined up again.  
  
"Is that any way to speak to your captain?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
It was John Tanner who brought the bad news.  
  
"We're down a man." He said to Davis.  
  
"You're kidding me."  
  
"Nope, Joe Blesky got the flu this morning."  
  
Davis sighed.  
  
"What about the substitutes? We can bump one of them up cant we?"  
  
Tanner shook his head.  
  
"The subs bus has broken down. We're stuck with ten men. So you know anywhere we could get a replacement striker to go up with you?"  
  
Davis smiled, an idea hitting him.  
  
"I think I know just the guy."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
Ken Ichijochi was changing into his customised HFC strip, when the phone rang. He picked up.  
  
"Hey Ken."  
  
"Davis? How are you? I was just getting ready to come down to the match!"  
  
"Never mind watching it. How would you like to play for HFC this afternoon? If you don't mind wearing a borrowed shirt?"  
  
Kens eyes bulged at the phone.  
  
"Are you kidding me? I'll be right down! And I've got my own shirt. See you in half an hour!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
Yolei, Kari and the rest of the Digidestined stood on the terraces of Tokyo stadium. All of them were dressed in their HFC strips.  
  
Kari looked sideways at Yolei.  
  
"Where's Ken?" she asked. The taller girl shrugged.  
  
"HE said he had a surprise for me, and not to wait for him."  
  
Cheers suddenly erupted around the stadium as the players jogged out of the tunnel and onto the pitch.  
  
An announcer boomed from the callbox overhead.  
  
"WELCOME TO THE FIRST MATCH OF THE JAPAN YOUTH PREMIERSHIP!  
  
On This beautiful Day, we are going to watch Hess Football club youth team against The Tokyo Tornados!"  
  
Kari and Yolei joined in the cheers. Their voices rising with the rest. The announcer rattled through the names of the Tornados, then moved on to HFC.  
  
"In goal we have: Andy McNamara!" cheers greeted the name.  
  
The announcer went through the rest of the team, and the crowds cheering escalated.  
  
"And next we have some home-grown talent! An emergency substitution, but we ain't complaining! In his first HFC match, Kenyato Ichijochi!"  
  
Yolei and Kari looked at each other in surprise. Then the row of Digidestined cheered as hard as they could.  
  
"GO KEN!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Finally, in his debut match for HFC, The new Youth Captain, Big it up for DAVIS MIYOMOTO!!!"  
  
Yolei cheered, and looked across at Kari. There was a strange smile on the other girl's face, a mixture of sadness and pure joy. She was staring down onto the pitch.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
The HFC team members huddled together, ready to listen to their captain's words. Davis spoke quickly and quietly.  
  
"Okay, We're gonna have to play a defensive game for the first half. We can't risk anyone getting injured. Defenders stick close to goal, try and catch them offside if you can. Keep the ball in their side of the pitch. Ken, you're up front with me. Andy, do anything you can to keep that ball from getting into the back of the net. Lets go."  
  
The huddle broke apart as the eleven players moved into their various positions.  
  
Davis and Ken jogged to the centre line. Neither spoke, the silent communication that went on between them was enough to tell each other the others thoughts.  
  
Davis kicked the ball from the centre spot, and the game started.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
Half-time.  
  
They were in the changing rooms, and they were losing. The substitutes bus was still no nearer to being there and the tornados were winning 2-0. The first being a lucky shot from the half-way line, and the second on a free kick. The mood was despondent. It wasn't that they weren't playing well, but sticking to a defensive game meant that they couldn't get the ball forward to Davis or Ken. Suddenly Andy spoke.  
  
"Hell with this. We've got to stop playing this way Davis."  
  
"And what happens if one of our guy's goes down huh? What are we gonna do then?"  
  
Joey Orson, one of the midfielders looked up at this.  
  
"Davis, we both know that the only ones who are at risk are you and Ken. We know that they haven't got a hope in hell of getting at you, and from what I can tell, the same goes for him." He pointed a thumb at Ken, who nodded.  
  
"We've got two of the most famous Digidestined in the world playing for us, and you're worried about substitutes? Gimme a break."  
  
Davis looked up at his teammates, and a sly smile spread over his face.  
  
"Lets go for it."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
They walked back onto the pitch, and Davis again felt a deep feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach.  
  
20 minutes in, things were not any better. He had fumbled two shots, and was ready to give up.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
Up on the terraces, Kari saw a camera panning towards her. she suddenly grabbed a large sheet of cardboard, which she had spotted earlier lying in the gangway. It had a large print of the HFC logo on one side, but the other was white. Pulling a lipstick from her purse, she wrote four words on the white side.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
Everything might have been different, if the tornados hadn't decided to make a substitution at that point. It might have been different if Davis hadn't chosen that moment to look up at the scoreboard. It might have been different if the board operators hadn't decided to switch to shots of the crowd for the next 5 minutes on the board. It might have been different if the camera hadn't panned over a certain area of the terraces.  
  
But it wasn't different.  
  
For a couple of seconds, Davis looked into Kari's eyes. He read the sign she was holding.  
  
'You can do it.'  
  
Davis felt a rush of energy flood over him. If Kari believed in him, then he was going to turn this match around. The substitution finished, and the ball came back into play. It sailed towards Ken. Davis's friend caught it at his feet.  
  
Davis Miyomoto ran forward, heading towards the goal. Ken crossed the ball over to him, and Davis leapt into the air, flipping backwards, a perfect bicycle-kick.  
  
His foot connected with the ball, and it flew like a bullet towards the goal. It scraped past the goalies fingers and slammed into the back of the net.  
  
2-1.  
  
A cheer erupted from the stadium. HFC were back on track.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Joey Orson caught the ball at his feet, and sent it winging through the air towards Davis. He caught it on his chest, but the defenders were ready, and he didn't have a chance of getting past them.  
  
Ken was already past them though. There was only one defender between him and the goal. Davis sent the ball lofting over the defenders heads towards his friend.  
  
Too high. It was going to go over ken to the goalie.  
  
But as the ball sailed towards him, Ken suddenly leapt up into the air and, seemingly defying gravity, slammed his head against the ball's leather. It flew into the top corner of the goal. As the goalie dived in the other direction.  
  
2-2.  
  
Davis saw the ref looking at his watch. Bringing the whistle to his mouth. But as ken landed, the tornados defender brought his leg around in a sweep that took Kens feet out from under him. The brought up his whistle and blew it. One short blast.  
  
He strode over to the tornado defender. Ken had landed badly, and his ankle was twisted under him. Davis ran over and helped him up.  
  
"You okay man?"  
  
"Yeah, just twisted it. Drew huh?"  
  
Davis shook his head. They looked up. The ref reached into his pocket and pulled out a red card. The tornados defender walked off in shame.  
  
"Check out where you're standing. It ain't over yet."  
  
Ken looked down. A white painted line marked the penalty box around the goal. He and Davis were firmly planted two yards in.  
  
One shot left. One chance to win. Ken looked up at his friend.  
  
"It's gotta be you Davis."  
  
The other man nodded. Joey Orson Helped Ken over to the bench, as Davis turned back to the goal. He placed the ball on the penalty spot.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
The crowd around Kari went completely silent. A huge intake of breath, drawn in, held.  
  
Kari saw Davis falter, ready to take the shot, down on the pitch, the miniscule figure paused.  
  
Kari stood up, drew in a deep breath, and cupping her hands around her mouth, shouted with all her heart.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
Davis readied himself, and the stadium went silent around him. Doubt washed over him. What if he missed? What if now, when he was at the final hurdle, he screwed it all up? His legs felt slow, clumsy. His breath was coming in short pants, his body felt like a mess of nerve endings.  
  
The silence pressed in on him, then...  
  
A voice cut through that suppressing veil, a voice he knew only too well.  
  
Kari.  
  
"YOU CAN DO IT DAVIS!!"  
  
He felt his strength rush back into him. And drew back a couple of paces from the ball.  
  
The leather missile flew through the air like a bullet, the Tornados goalie reached out to stop it...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
Up on the terraces, the row of Digidestined gripped the backs of the seat in front of them, leaning forward.  
  
Kari held her breath for what seemed like an eternity.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
The ball flew straight and true. The tornados goalie chipped it with his hands as it went past, it shifted cours upwards, bounced off of the bottom of the crossbar, and hit the back of the net.  
  
3-2.  
  
Davis collapsed to his knees, relief washing over him. He felt himself being picked up by his teammates.  
  
They had won.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
As they got changed out of their kit and were ready to go and celebrate, Ken hobbled over to Davis.  
  
"There's a dance tonight at the school. You wanna come along? As mine and Yolei's guest?"  
  
Davis grinned up at his friend.  
  
"I'll be there. I've gotta watch you try and dance on that thing." He indicated Ken's leg.  
  
John Tanner suddenly called from the door.  
  
"Davis, there's someone here to see you. The rest of you, first rounds on me."  
  
A cheer came up from round the room, and the team went out the door. Davis grinned at their backs, and put his foot up on the bench to do his shoelace.  
  
"Hello Davis."  
  
He whipped around to the door in shock. Kari stood there, her blue clothes matching the ribbon that was in her hair. The same colour as HFC's strip.  
  
Davis was about to speak as Andy stuck his head into the room.  
  
"Davis, are you..."  
  
"Don't even think about it, Andy. Bugger off, close the door behind you. Just for a minute."  
  
His friend closed the door. Kari was still standing there. She hadn't moved an inch.  
  
"It's good to see you." She said quietly.  
  
Davis didn't speak. Kari looked nervous. She held up her hand, Davis's goggles lay in her palm.  
  
"I thought you might like these back..."  
  
But Davis shook his head.  
  
"There yours now. They were something to remember me by."  
  
"I don't need these to remember you. I couldn't forget you if I wanted to."  
  
Davis's brown head dipped down to his chest. He didn't look up as he spoke.  
  
"Why are you here Kari?" he asked.  
  
"Because I wanted to know something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you still love me Davis?"  
  
There was a long pause. Neither of them moved. Finally Davis looked up.  
  
"I will always love you Kari. Now and forever."  
  
But still neither made a move towards each other. They stood at opposite ends of the room, like chess pieces prepared for battle. Finally Kari spoke again.  
  
"Then, do you think... we could give it a try?"  
  
Davis closed his eyes, summoning all the courage he had left in his soul. He spoke slowly, measuring his words.  
  
"I... I don't think so, Kari."  
  
Her eyes widened.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because all I can see down that road is one of us getting hurt. And I'm afraid that it would probably be you. I don't want to be responsible for anything that could cause you pain."  
  
Kari had tears in her eyes now.  
  
"Nothing you do could ever hurt me, Davis. Nothing at all."  
  
"You don't know that. No one does. We can't be sure."  
  
A few tears were leaking down Kari's face now.  
  
"Nothing in life is ever certain Davis. But now is. All I'm doing is standing here, asking you to love me. And I know you do, so what could possibly be wrong with that? Like I said, nothing you do could ever hurt me. But you've said your mind, and your heart. So I'd better go, before I start crying hysterically."  
  
She moved to the door, and opened it. But she turned back briefly.  
  
"I love you too Davis."  
  
She turned and walked out of the door. Davis didn't move to follow her. But he spoke quietly after her retreating figure, and to himself.  
  
"Now and forever, Kari. Now and forever."  
  
He walked to where she had stood. The goggles lay on the floor. He picked them up and sat down on one of the benches, turning them over in his hands, not even seeing what he was doing. He bowed his head, and a single, solitary tear splashed onto the floor.  
  
"You really are a stupid arsehole Davis. I didn't realise how much until now." Said Ken.  
  
His friend, John Tanner, and Andy McNamara stood in the room. There were various degrees of sadness and disgust mingled in their expressions. Ken gave a lopsided grin.  
  
"I suppose in a way it was the right thing to do"  
  
The other two murmured assent. Davis's head sunk into his hands.  
  
"Oh shit. I've made the wrong decision haven't I?"  
  
The three men all simultaneously rubbed the backs of their heads. Davis's head snapped up.  
  
"Ken, this dance tonight..."  
  
"I'll understand if you don't want to come, Davis. I mean, she's probably gonna be there."  
  
Davis stopped him.  
  
"It's formal dress isn't it?"  
  
The three men smiled. Ken nodded.  
  
"I'll pick you up at seven."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
YES I KNOW IT'S ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER ENDING KATIE!!!!!!!!  
  
Sorry, just nagging my sister.  
  
The next chapter will be the last one I'm afraid!  
  
I've got to admit, this and chapter three are probably the only two chapters I'm completely happy with, cos their the only ones that are of a really high standard.  
  
In other words, there the only two that aren't complete bull.  
  
NOW, HEAR THE WORDS OF THE MOOSE OF DOOM!!!  
  
If you are strange enough as to want me to write a sequel to this story, Please e-mail me at :  
  
moose_of_doom@hotmail.com  
  
And tell me who you want to see more of in the next story.  
  
-BEN MYATT 9/12/2001. 


	10. Dreams dont always vanish with the dawn.

Chapter 10  
  
Dreams don't always vanish with the dawn.  
  
  
  
Kari sat on the sidelines in the hall, watching the other dancers, a drink in her hand. Her blue silk dress ran down her figure to the bottom of her legs, the colour of water, it seemed to shimmer as she moved, and you could almost imagine the hidden world of the ocean in the shiny material.  
  
She stood at the side of the hall and watched Tai and June dance. That had definitely come as a surprise. She remembered the last dance she came too. She was with TK then, and she could still remember the surroundings. The music,  
  
'Save a prince for her...'  
  
The company,  
  
'Yolei and Ken, Ken out of his skull.'  
  
Her boyfriend, who had seemed so perfect.  
  
'TK's lips on mine, my head against his chest.'  
  
And the lone figure, walking out of the room to the classrooms.  
  
'Davis.'  
  
Could that have only been four months ago?  
  
"Penny for your thoughts?" said a voice next to her. Sora.  
  
"Wait a second, let me save you that money. You were thinking about Davis."  
  
Kari smiled at her friend.  
  
"Is it that blatantly written all over my face?" she asked.  
  
"He said no, Kari, the guy is a jerk. Only a jerk would refuse a girl like you."  
  
Kari shook her head.  
  
"I think... that he did it to protect me. That's what he said anyway, and I believe him. He said that all he could see was one of us getting hurt, and he didn't want to risk that."  
  
Sora frowned.  
  
"Bull...shit. For as long as I can remember he has been in love with you. And when you're finally ready to return his love, he turns you down?" Sora shook her head.  
  
"I just do not get this guy."  
  
They were so wrapped up in their conversation that they didn't notice a hubbub at the entrance.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
Davis, Ken, Yolei and Andy walked into the hall, all in various different tuxedos and Andy, amusingly, in a kilt. The HFC goalkeeper looked around.  
  
"What, you've never seen a guy in a skirt before?" he asked. The people around laughed, and went back to their business.  
  
Davis looked around the crowded hall, and sawn her standing with Sora. They hadn't noticed him. He started to move in their direction, but he was waylaid.  
  
"Hey Davis?" the DJ addressed him.  
  
The spiky-headed young man wrenched his gaze away from Kari, and looked at the DJ.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"As the new local hero, would you mind saying a few words?"  
  
"Yeah, but just gimme..."  
  
But the DJ wasn't listening.  
  
"Good, thanks man. Podiums right there."  
  
Davis sighed. He wasn't going to be able to get out of this.  
  
"One condition. I pick the next song."  
  
The DJ nodded.  
  
"Sure thing. Just pick it now, and I'll have it loaded into the machine all ready for you."  
  
Davis walked over to the CD rack, and, after leafing through, found the track that he wanted. He handed it to the DJ, who looked at it, then double- taked.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"What"  
  
"Seems a little... Tame?"  
  
Davis grinned.  
  
"Trust me, it's just what I want to hear right now."  
  
He walked onto the stage, to the podium. The DJ shrugged, and put the disk into the next play slot. He picked up his microphone, and spoke.  
  
"I've got a surprise for you all. Round of applause please, for our new soccer hero, and ex-student, Davis Miyomoto!"  
  
Davis walked out to the podium to the applause. Glancing into the audience, he saw Kari and Sora look up, their jaws dropping. He subconsciously dusted down his tux. He stood at the podium, and spoke into the microphone.  
  
"This is kinda... impromptu, so forgive me for my nervousness."  
  
The crowd fell silent. Davis looked across the hall, but Kari was looking at Sora, who was shaking her head. Probably telling Kari to stay right where she was, because Davis had been a jerk earlier.  
  
" First of all, it's great to be back. I know it hasn't been long, but it seems like a lifetime. But that's not what I'm here to say. I've got something a lot more personal, in a way about the game today.  
  
Davis took in a deep breath. As he watched her Kari was still looking at Sora. It seemed like she was afraid to look away form the other girl.  
  
"I'd like to say that everything that happened today was because of my team- mates, my friends, and my family. But that would be a lie. And I don't like telling lies."  
  
He pulled the microphone from its clip and stood to the side of the podium.  
  
"All of those people that mentioned played a big part in what happened in the game today, but it was someone else who gave me the strength to carry on. One person."  
  
Across the hall, Kari looked up. Their eyes met.  
  
"This person, and I think she knows who she is..."  
  
He smiled, and she smiled back. In the dimmed lights he could see tears in her eyes.  
  
"This person, gave me everything I needed to get me through that match, and I don't know where I would have been without her. But that isn't what's important here."  
  
He took another deep breath.  
  
"After the match, this person came to see me, and asked me the question I had longed to hear her ask, ever since I met her. And I gave what I thought was the right answer. But I was wrong, and if it wasn't for several of my other friends..."  
  
And at this he gestured at Ken and Andy.  
  
"...I would now be making the biggest mistake of my life, and I probably wouldn't even be here. I would probably be sitting in my room nursing a broken heart."  
  
He started to move back behind the podium, but his eyes never left Kari's. Her face glittered with tears, but she was smiling. He spoke again  
  
"I didn't come here to make a fancy speech. I came here to prevent myself making that mistake, and to do something I should have done a long time ago. I've finally realised what the right answer was. But I've got to give it in person. If the question still stands."  
  
With those final words, he placed the microphone back on its stand, and stepped down off the stage. The puzzled crowd moved out of his way, their expressions confused, all except for a couple of faces.  
  
Silence followed Davis as he walked across the room, the crowd parting as he moved, leaving a clear path. The DJ watched, and was reaching for the play button, as a muscular hand grabbed hold of his wrist. The young man looked up into Liam Dillon's smiling face. The big Irishman whispered down to him.  
  
"Wait until he reaches her."  
  
"Reaches who?"  
  
Liam's grin became even broader.  
  
"You'll see in a minute"  
  
Davis carried on walking, not even aware of his feet touching the ground. The last few people parted, and then he was there. Standing in front of her.  
  
Kari looked into Davis's eyes, which like hers, were brimming with tears of happiness. Davis held out his hand.  
  
"May I have this dance?"  
  
She felt a small push from Sora, and placed her hand in Davis's.  
  
"Now and forever."  
  
They walked over to the dance floor, people parting in front of them, the confused looks disappearing. As the reached to floor, the first guitar chords came over the speakers.  
  
Davis put his arms around Kari. She relaxed into his touch, as the song started.  
  
____________________  
  
"It's amazing how you,  
  
Can speak right to my heart.  
  
Without saying a word,  
  
You can light up the dark.  
  
Try as I may, I can never explain,  
  
What I hear, when you don't say a thing.  
  
The smile on your face,  
  
Lets me know that you need me.  
  
There's a truth in your eyes,  
  
Saying you'll never leave me.  
  
The touch of your hand,  
  
Says you'll catch me  
  
Wherever I fall.  
  
You say it best,  
  
When you say nothing at all."  
  
_____________________  
  
Kari looked up into Davis's deep brown eyes, and saw a single solitary tear fall. It's hot wetness landed on her cheek, in exactly the same place where he had placed that kiss, two months ago.  
  
He raised one hand, and used it to wipe away the water from her face. She raised her own hand, and placed it over his, holding his hand against her cheek.  
  
____________________  
  
"All day long, I can hear,  
  
People talking out loud  
  
But when you hold me near,  
  
You drown out the crowd.  
  
Try as they may,  
  
They can never define,  
  
What's being said between your heart and mine.  
  
The smile on your face,  
  
Lets me know that you need me.  
  
There's a truth in your eyes,  
  
Saying you'll never leave me.  
  
The touch of your hand,  
  
Says you'll catch me,  
  
Wherever I fall.  
  
You say it best..."  
  
___________________________  
  
"Davis?" Kari whispered.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
He didn't reply, but looked down at her, and leant forward slightly. Gently pressing his lips against hers.  
  
___________________  
  
"When you say nothing at all."  
  
___________________  
  
He broke away, and smiled down at her. his tears stained her face.  
  
___________________  
  
"The touch of you hand,  
  
Says you'll catch me,  
  
Wherever I fall"  
  
___________________  
  
"I love you too Kari."  
  
It seemed such an inadequate thing to say. So he kissed her again. And broke away to whisper again.  
  
___________________  
  
"You say it best,  
  
When you say nothing at all."  
  
___________________  
  
The song ended on those words. They didn't notice the DJ curse as he tried to find a fresh disk to put in; he had been so entranced by the events on the dance floor. It didn't matter; they were the only ones dancing anyway. Davis whispered.  
  
"I love you so much, it hurts. It burns me right here." He placed her hand over his heart.  
  
"But I don't want it to ever stop."  
  
She smiled. He spoke again.  
  
"I can't guarantee the future. But I can promise you one thing, I will always love you."  
  
She looked up at him again.  
  
"Now and forever?"  
  
"Now, forever and always."  
  
She laid her head against his chest. And they danced.  
  
THE END.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
(Author's Note.)  
  
Well, there you have it folks, my first attempt at a romance.  
  
I'm not going to be doing a long A/N this chapter, because chapter 11 is going to be all the thank you's and stuff.  
  
If you want me to write a sequel (if you're really that foolish.) then you can e-mail me at:  
  
moose_of_doom@hotmail.com.  
  
Any feedback and comments are always appreciated. (This Fanfic will self- destruct in five seconds.)  
  
-Ben Myatt. 9/12/2001. 


	11. THANKYOUS AND DISCLAIMERS

THANKYOU'S AND DISCLAIMERS  
  
THANKYOU'S  
  
I would like to thank the following people.  
  
My sister, Kat097 (Katie), for providing me with support, and complaining when the "Down" key wouldn't scroll the text any further, cos I hadn't written it yet.  
  
Everyone who reviewed, I couldn't have done it without you.  
  
Of all the people who reviewed, specifically:  
  
Sora Ashley Bates, without whose support, encouragement, and threats of Llama attacks, I probably wouldn't have had nearly as much fun as I did.  
  
Fuchan, for just being really nice. I still want that picture!  
  
I would also like to thank:  
  
Frank Verderosa, for being (In my biased opinion) the best writer in the world, and introducing me to fanfiction in the best way possible. Even though I've never met him.  
  
DISCLAIMERS  
  
You may have noticed that I used several songs as titles and inserts in the story. They are all owned by their respective artists and writers.  
  
The songs used are as follows:  
  
Chapter 1 - "The prince" - Immaculate fools.  
  
Chapter 4 - "What can I do" - the Corrs.  
  
Chapter 5 title - "Driftwood" - Travis.  
  
Chapter 7's title, "Things fall apart" is actually the title of an excellent book by Chinua Achebe. Read it if you get the chance!  
  
Chapter 8+9 title - (you say it best...when you say nothing at all) "when you say nothing at all - Ronan Keating.  
  
Chapter 10. Song title belongs to ME!!! Its gonna be posted in a while.  
  
Song excerpt is again "When you say nothing at all" by Ronan Keating.  
  
THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I LUV YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
